


Living In a Dream, It’s Just You and Me

by Kotaboda



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I drew some art for this that's at the end!, M/M, Other, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaboda/pseuds/Kotaboda
Summary: “You’re the best, love,” Eddie sighs happily and reaches up to pet Venom’s head.“You say that every morning.” Venom leans into the touch anyways.Eddie chuckles and kisses his other’s head fondly. “And I mean it every time.”





	Living In a Dream, It’s Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakyBunyip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBunyip/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!!!!!
> 
> The request for the symbrock gift exchange was for Sunday morning fluff, though I only realized too late it was for Venom (comics) not the movie but I did it for the movie, sorry adkgjf  
> I hope you like it anyways!!
> 
> I listened to these two songs while writing/drawing this :')
> 
>  _It's just you and me  
>  Only  
> Throwing out the key  
> Just living in a dream  
> It's just you and me  
> Only  
> Listen to you breathe  
> Just living in a dream  
> It's just you and me_  
> \- [Only by Imagine Dragons](https://open.spotify.com/track/1uRBbjQ3uNFXCncWyNomHf?si=jq9gRt9pQg6uiFII6J5Fiw)
> 
> _Live in my house  
>  I’ll be your shelter  
> Just pay me back  
> With one thousand kisses  
> Be my lover  
> And I’ll cover you  
> Yeah_
> 
> _Open your door  
>  I’ll be your tenant  
> Don’t got much baggage  
> To lay at your feet  
> But sweet kisses I’ve got to spare  
> I’ll be there  
> And I’ll cover you_  
> \- [I’ll Cover You from Rent (2005)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3HMhPsOVZXZZRbZKx4f2V0?si=LexgT-JrRR2KJ5GmDH_Emg)

God, Venom loves Eddie. Loves seeing him like this, sleeping peacefully while the world goes on around him. His Eddie is always working so hard to make sure there's money for food and a roof over their heads. Sunday is the only day he really gets to relax. Technically, he has Saturday off but he does all his other important stuff that day, like groceries and cleaning. So on Sundays Venom doesn't bother him about being hungry or keeping them entertained. Just lets him sleep and rest. Eddie needs it.

 

Right now the sun that shines through their window is bathing Eddie in a warm glow, highlighting Eddie's beautiful, soft features in a way that makes Venom want to tie him to the bed and just worship his body all day.

 

Alas, Eddie says that's not very productive. But he likes it, so he let's Venom do it sometimes. The symbiote loves those days.

 

Like every night, the symbiote has covered the top half of Eddie completely with their mass, tendrils spiraling down his arms and forming hands to hold Eddie's while their human sleeps. Eddie loves this kind of contact and tenderness, and Venom has learned so do they. They are always forming outside Eddie's body to touch him in anyway they can. A hand to hold, a gentle weight on his shoulder, or a ring on his finger when they're in public. When other people are around, Eddie will kiss the ring to show affection in a way that isn’t obvious so he doesn’t look  _ too _ crazy. Venom loves it when he does that.

 

Venom forms a head to float above Eddie’s shoulder and glances at the microwave’s clock. 11 AM. They suppose it’s about time to start their day. They look down at their perfect, drooling Eddie and take a moment to appreciate the view before nuzzling his head and floating off towards the kitchen.

 

Tendrils extend from Venom’s floating mass to go about the instructions Eddie had told them long ago for how to make coffee. Open the coffee machine. Put in a paper filter. Put a cup of coffee grounds into the filter. Close the coffee machine. Press “Brew.” Venom had the steps memorized because they had been doing it for Eddie every morning before he woke up since they first learned how.

 

Venom floats back over to their human and runs tendrils through his hair and massages his back, hoping to slowly wake him up through gentle touches and the smell of coffee. Harsh wake-up calls from alarms and similar things were bad for the body, and Venom refused to let Eddie have anything less than the best.

 

After a few minutes, Eddie begins to stir, mumbling quiet nonsense to himself while he squeezes Venom’s hands, which had never left Eddie’s. He yawns and stretches while Venom’s hands dissolve into his body, letting him flex his fingers to get blood flowing to them again and work out the stiffness.

 

Venom let’s him spend a few minutes to get his bearings then wraps several tendrils around his neck and rubs their face on Eddie’s scruffy cheek. They want attention.

 

Eddie laughs quietly and cups Venom’s floating head, giving them a quick nuzzle before planting a kiss on their teeth.

 

The symbiote purrs in response, the vibrations causing their mass to ripple in small waves. “ **Made coffee, darling.** ”

 

“Thanks, love,” Eddie mutters. After a small pause, he gives in to Venom’s pleading, opal eyes and kisses his teeth again before standing and heading to the kitchen.

 

Venom rumbles their approval and rests their head on Eddie’s shoulder, reaching out a couple tendrils to pour some coffee into a cup and place it carefully into their human’s waiting hand. They put the coffee pot back and open the fridge as Eddie takes a moment to breathe in the scent of his pure black coffee.

 

“You’re the best, love,” Eddie sighs happily and reaches up to pet Venom’s head.

 

“ **You say that every morning.** ” Venom leans into the touch anyways.

 

Eddie chuckles and kisses his other’s head fondly. “And I mean it every time.” He blows on his coffee then sips it with one hand while using his other to help Venom pull different vegetables out of the fridge. Ms. Chen, Annie, and Dan collectively convinced Eddie to start eating healthy so they started making omelettes with vegetables in the morning rather than whatever leftover takeout they could find.

 

Venom playfully swats away his hand after the first vegetable Eddie grabs. “ **Let me, idiot. Drink your coffee.** ” They pull out the last vegetable, eggs, milk, and cheese and set them next to everything else on the counter.

 

Eddie grabs the cutting board off the drying rack and places it on the island in the center of the kitchen. He sneaks another kiss to Venom while he sets his coffee cup down then turns his attention back to the task at hand. While he grabs a bowl and cracks a few eggs into it to beat, Venom washes the vegetables in the sink like Eddie taught them to do before chopping them up on the cutting board. Eddie pours the beaten eggs into a pan on the stove and adds some milk and cheese to make them extra yummy.

 

By the time Venom has finished chopping all of the vegetables, the egg in the pan is about half cooked through. Perfect time to add the veggies. Eddie moves aside without Venom even needing to say anything and lets the symbiote pour the chunks of vegetables onto the center of the egg. Eddie moves back and uses his spatula to fold the fairly large omelette in half while Venom works on cleaning whatever dishes are available to clean.

 

After a few more minutes, the dishes are clean and Eddie is lifting their omelette from the pan to a paper plate. Venom takes the pan from Eddie with a soft lick to his face, causing him to chuckle in response. The symbiote leaves it in the sink for later as Eddie grabs some silverware and heads over to the table to eat, but not before grabbing a couple chocolate bars for his other.

 

Venom grabs Eddie’s forgotten coffee cup and joins their host at the table. “ **Forgot your coffee, darling,** ” they say as they set the mug on the table in front of Eddie.

 

“Oh, oops. Thanks, love.” Eddie smiles sheepishly and kisses Venom’s teeth.

 

Eddie holds out the chocolate bars to Venom, who takes the chocolate bars with a happy purr. Black tendrils wind up Eddie’s neck and thread through his hair, massaging his scalp while Venom makes quick work of their chocolate.

 

Eddie hums happily, eyes almost falling shut but he remembers he has breakfast to eat. He picks up his knife and fork and looks at the tasty omelette he and his love prepared together. Just thinking about how far he’s come and how he feels so lucky just to be able to wake up with Venom every day and cook with them causes his heart to swell. Warmth blossoms from his chest and spreads through his body all the way up to the top of his head and down to the tips of his toes.

 

Venom takes notice of the emotions flooding their bond and eagerly responds with fondness of their own. More tendrils appear from Eddie’s body to wrap around his chest in a firm hug and Venom nuzzles his cheek.

 

**_“_ ** **Love you, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie smiles softly at his other and presses a kiss square between those beautiful, opal eyes.

 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the pic](https://imgur.com/a/Oli534J) I drew :')  
> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
